


Love me like you do

by Miizurichan



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Spanking, Love Hotel, M/M, Rimming, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaduation is over, they're free. Unfortunately, Suga's parents are home, and so are Daichi's parents. What do they do then? Well, Daichi takes matters into his own hands and rents a room at a Love Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> request was daisuga, rimming and any length and i just kinda went with it and it got a bit out of hand (gesturing to tag of light spanking oops) either way, enjoy!   
> PS: this is my first time writing something that's only daisuga and smut so i don't know how.. in character they are i'm sorry. I tried OTL

Exams were over. Graduation is over. For some time, they’re free. Free to do what they wished for some time. They could be all by themselves, and that’s exactly what they planned to do. 

“Daichi… isn’t this a love hotel?” Although he didn’t object, there was something embarrassing about it all. Suga was pretty surprised that Daichi didn’t seem all that embarrassed. 

“My parents are home, and so are yours and since we don’t have our own place yet, so this was the safest choice.” Daichi turns his head toward Suga to give him an uncertain smile as he opens the door to their rented room. “It doesn’t make you feel too uncomfortable, does it?” 

The sudden question made Suga flush lightly, but he quickly shook his head and smiled widely. “No, it doesn’t, Dai.” With a small chuckle, Suga walks past Daichi and into the large, mostly black room with white and purple details. 

The whole scenery of the room makes Suga stop. It looks too expensive, looks too… fancy. Not to mention that the bed is as round as a perfect circle. 

Being too focused on the bed, Suga didn’t sense Daichi sneak up behind him until a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist. First when a pair of lips kissed up his neck did Suga relax completely against Daichi. 

“You have to admit there’s something… exotic and sexy about doing it here, in a love hotel.” Daichi nibbled gently on the sensitive skin in the crook of Suga’s neck as he slowly slides his hands up the front of Suga’s sweater. 

Small moans escape Suga but he quickly pushes Daichi’s hands away and turn to face him while taking small steps back toward the bed. “Hey, Daichi? Won’t you strip a bit for me?” 

The way Suga said it, in addition to the small, somewhat teasing smile made Daichi flush slightly. It didn’t make him object to the request. If anything, it made him even more eager. Daichi had never been ashamed of his body, well not his torso anyway. 

With steady hands, Daichi slowly unbuttons his shirt and slides it slowly down his shoulders. He keeps his eyes on Suga and watches him as his eyes roam all over Daichi’s now naked torso. 

“Like what you see, Koushi?” Slowly trailing his hands down his sides before unbuttoning his pants, Daichi knows Suga is getting hot and bothered. It pleases Daichi greatly. 

“Doesn’t that speak for itself?” His eyes are like glued to Daichi’s body, following every movement. Especially when Daichi pulls of his pants slowly and hooks his thumbs into the edge of his boxers and pull them down just slightly, to tease. 

Suga wants to rip his boxers off him so he can see it all, but he doesn’t. He asked for this, so he was going to sit through it. 

He couldn’t help but let out a small, disappointed groan when Daichi reached down to fling his socks off instead of taking off his boxers. He knew Daichi heard and understood it, if the grin spreading out on his face was anything to go by. 

When Daichi’s hands were finally back on his hips and his thumbs were back into the edge of his boxers, Suga was almost on edge. Daichi could see it in his eyes and the only difference it made was making Daichi pull down his boxers even slower. 

When the offending clothing was finally off, Suga reached forward to pull Daichi close to him, but he was quickly pushed right back onto the bed. Laying confused for a second, he noticed the look in Daichi’s eyes. 

“You don’t get to touch me until I say you can.” The sheer tone of Daichi’s voice made Suga draw a deep breath and bite his lip slightly. After all, he did like it when Daichi decided to give him small requests or commands in bed. 

Any other day, Suga would have teasingly called him Captain to set the mood even more, but he couldn’t. It had been a good while since they had done anything and Suga wasn’t sure how much foreplay he could handle without exploding. 

Daichi doesn’t even hesitate to slide his hands up Suga’s flat yet toned stomach to remove his sweater. When that has been flinged away somewhere behind him, he leans down to trail kisses down Suga’s entire torso while unbuttoning his pants. 

He nips slightly at the skin around his bellybutton before he sits up and slowly drags Suga’s pants down his legs before sending them in the same direction as his sweater. 

Daichi hears his breath hitch and his back arch slightly as he slides his fingertips up Suga’s inner thighs, like butterfly touches. But he’s not done. Far from it. 

“Koushi, turn over on your hands and knees.” His heart is beating so loudly he can barely think, but he’s determined to do this. 

Suga can feel Daichi’s stare on him as he turns over, but it only excites him more. His face feels hot, his entire body feels flushed and the warm, strong hands that come in contact with his hips and ass as his boxers are pulled down leave trails of fire across his skin. 

He feels exposed, so very exposed, but he knows it’s nothing to worry about. He’s already drowning in the small pleasure Daichi’s touch gives him, so he can’t even manage to worry about it. 

He’s not entirely sure what Daichi really plans to do, but it all becomes very clear when those hands he loves stroke up the back of his thighs and come to rest on his ass, squeezing slightly. 

Suga can’t get a word out; he can only let out a small moan as he feels a light slap to his right butt cheek. It’s delivered at just the right speed, just the way he loves it, but it’s not what he wants. It’s not what he needs right now. 

Regardless, he lets Daichi spank him at that perfect speed two more times before he reaches back with one hand to stop him. “Daichi…” He’s breathless and his voice is slightly muffled from his face being mushed into the sheets, but Daichi still understands. 

Daichi’s hands come back to rest on his ass again, but it’s different. It’s different because his cheeks are spread ever so slightly. The first touch of Daichi’s mouth comes at the very start of the cleft of his ass. Suga can’t hold back small moans with every kiss, especially when Daichi nibbles gently on the skin there before continuing downward toward his entrance. 

The small moans soon turn louder as Daichi flicks his tongue out and licks slowly over his entrance. The sounds Suga makes, only makes Daichi more eager to get more sounds out of him. 

The grip on Suga’s cheeks disappears in favour of Daichi grabbing onto the very start of Suga’s thighs to pull him a bit closer to his own face as he licks and sucks over his entrance. The change of grip makes Suga feel it even more, because Daichi’s warm forearms are resting against the outside of his thighs. It gives him the feeling of being protected, yet somewhat trapped. 

Moans keep spilling out Suga’s mouth as Daichi flicks his tongue over his entrance before giving it a slow lick. The longer Daichi did this, the closer to the edge. It’s as if he gets a pleasure spike, then he gets a few seconds to calm down before the spike is making him cry out in pure pleasure again. 

Suga knows he could cum from this, but he needed more. He needed that something that would take him all the way to the top. 

He almost wants to complain when Daichi’s mouth leaves his skin, but he manages to hold it back. “Stroke yourself, Koushi.” Suga instantly notices how breathless Daichi is and it sends shivers down his spine. 

When Daichi returns to lick and suck slightly over his entrance, Suga shifts his weight slightly and reaches under himself to stroke himself. The more Daichi licks and sucks on his entrance, the harder Suga strokes himself. 

Suga feels as though he’s drowning in pleasure and the sounds from Daichi and from his own hand sends shivers of sheer pleasure down his spine. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, he can feel it. 

Clenching his free hand into the sheets, Suga pushes his ass back against Daichi’s face as he shudders and spills himself into the sheets below. The intensity of his orgasm leaves him quivering slightly while he basks in the afterglow. 

Daichi sits back and licks his lips slightly before moving to kiss Suga on the cheek. “Suga?” He looks at Suga who has his eyes closed, thinking he’s getting so tired he wants to sleep. 

Oh how wrong he was. Daichi can barely react as Suga pushes him onto his back on the bed, licks his lips, spreads his legs slightly and says, “Now it’s my turn to please you.”


End file.
